


I Won't Let Go Until You Do

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [2]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little domestic scene between the driver and the train manager. The prompt was "I won't let go until you do".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Let Go Until You Do

DRIVER: "Don't be childish."

MANAGER: "I'm not being childish! I took it first. It's mine!"

DRIVER: "But I bagsied it in the car."

MANAGER: "That doesn't count. I reached it first."

DRIVER: "Seriously, let go!"

MANAGER: "I won't let go until you do!"

DRIVER: "It's been a stressful day. Please stop it!"

MANAGER: "I know it's been a stressful day, do you know why? BECAUSE I WAS THERE! You wouldn't leave me alone, calling me up on the inter-com every two seconds."

DRIVER: "Oh I'm sorry for being stuck at the front while you could so easily just come to me when I called instead of arguing with me on the inter-com."

MANAGER: "I had emergencies going on further back!"

DRIVER: "Emergencies? Do you really want to go there? How does "oh no, a lady didn't have a valid ticket" or "there's vomit in the loo again" count as an emergency? Compared to "there's a car on the tracks" I mean."

MANAGER: "Are we really doing this again? I KNOW you're the driver. You don't have to remind me every minute of every day. I was there when you failed your first test. I was there when you passed it. I was there when got your job. I was there today. I KNOW what your job is!"

DRIVER: "I'm sorry, I - "

MANAGER: "Forget it. You can have it. I'm not in the mood for TV anyway."

DRIVER: "No, you can have it. I'm sorry. You know how I get when we're behind schedule from the first trip."

MANAGER: "I know! Doesn't make it okay, though."

DRIVER: "I know and I'm sorry. Please take it."

MANAGER: "I don't want it."

DRIVER: "I want you to have it. I want to see whatever you want to watch."

MANAGER: "No you don't."

DRIVER: "I really do! What are we watching?"

MANAGER: "I don't know yet. Let's see what's on after I have a cup of tea in my hand. That _you're_ making!"

DRIVER: "Fine. I love you, you know."

MANAGER: "I know. Love you too."

DRIVER: "Even if you won't choose the series finale of The Only Way is Essex."

MANAGER: "Ooooh, is that on now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Characters owned by John Finnemore. I just borrowed them for a bit.
> 
> Written in 15 minutes during Creativity Night in the fandot chat to celebrate Finnemore February.


End file.
